


Berdua

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Era, Conversations, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Pertanyaan pacarmu yang budiman ini nggak digubris?"





	Berdua

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Yut."

Merasa terpanggil, Visi mengalihkan fokusnya dari novel yang sedang ia baca. "Iya, Hos?"

"Wah, kamu nyahut ya sekarang kalau dipanggil 'Kiyut'?"

"... terserah."

Hosea terkekeh. "Ini, Yut, si Carmell minta aku nemenin dia olah raga bareng soalnya Altan lagi sakit. Kamu mau ikut gak?"

Visi menutup bukunya. "Altan sakit apa?"

"Kok malah nanyain Altan?" Hosea merengut. "Pertanyaan pacarmu yang budiman ini nggak digubris?"

"Kamu kan tau aku nggak suka olah raga, Hos," balas Visi dengan senyum. "Aku nggak ikut, deh. Kalian berdua aja."

"Kalau berdua doang aku nggak enak sama kamu, Yut."

"Gak apa-apa kok, Hos."

"Serius?"

"Iya."

"Beneran?"

"Iyaaa."

"Ya udah." Hosea mencubit pipi Visi. "Aku tolak aja deh, biar Carmell ngajak Filan."

"Kok?"

"Kan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pacarku tercinta ini demi jalan sama cewek lain~"

"... bodo amat."


End file.
